Rocks
Rocks were mentioned several times in The Ever Afters, even though they are not a very noticeable part in the series. Dictionary Definition The Google Dictionary states that a rock is a noun, and that '(a rock is) the solid mineral material forming part of the surface of the earth and other similar planets, exposed on the surface or underlying the soil or oceans.' Appearance Rocks are often hard and are often shades of gray and gray-brown or black with some white. History Of Giants and Ice The first sentence in OGAI says that 'On (Rory's) first trip to Yellowstone National Park, (she) threw a rock at a dragon. Later on, but on the same page, it states that '(Rory's) life story, for example, started when (she) threw a rock at a dragon.' On page 22, it says 'This was where the rock came in. It hit the dragon in the back of the head.' Rory threw the rock at the dragon to stop it from barbecuing Miriam Chen-Moore. The dragon then rounded on Rory. Also on page 22, it states that Rory 'took a step back and stumbled on a loose rock.' outside the dragon's cave. The dragon had been staring at her with its yellow eyes. On page 139, a brownie had thrown a rock at Jack's truck at the Fairy Market, 'so hard that it scratched the paint.' On page 230, Rory was sarcastically asking Chase what she could have done to be like the Snow Queen. She mentioned 'Throw rocks at (The Snow Queen's) dragon?' Of Witches and Wind On page 119, when they were choosing which way to go, the dark forest or the bright meadow, 'Chase grabbed a rock '''on the forest floor and threw it. At first (Rory) thought that he was just losing his temper, but when the '''rock '''hit the moonlight, the meadow vanished. A pit stood in its place, riddled with spikes and full suits of rusted armor. On page 121, Ben was complaining about how much was expected of him and how little he knew. Rory 'grimaced sympathetically, but Chase said (teasingly), "I guess I shouldn't tell you trolls set up traps in the chair-shaped '''rocks, right?"' On page 122, Chase mentioned that 'Morgian's Glen is a big pile of moss-covered rocks.' On page 123, Rory was on the first watch, and sat down on a rock and nibbled her grilled cheese. On page 138, when Rory, Chase, Ben, and the other companions were walking up to the West Wind's palace. The driveway was described as rocky, and the stones described as stable. Rory walked smoothly over the rocks '''but the others scattered rocks everywhere. On page 209, when Chase and Rory were running across a narrow path on the way back to the questers from Iron Hans, Rory stumbled over a loose '''rock, but Chase caught her. On page 212, Rory mentioned you could see the rocks at the bottom of a ravine when Darcy broke her leg and the other questers were fighting the trees. On page 285, in a mirror scene of the Atlantis beach, the M3 sat on a rock beside Chase. On page 308 and 315, Chatty was skipping stones to talk to her sisters. On page 325-329, the questers had to travel up the mountain to get the Water of Life, but the rocks tried to stop them. Of Sorcery and Snow On page 188, Rory and Chase were trying to find a rock with a nice view to set up their M3s to see who killed the most wolves. On page 191, Rory used her ring to smash the ice in the river to kill some wolves and then lept back onto the rock shore. On page 193, Rory used her ring to smash a wolf into a rock. Of Enemies and Endings On page 115, there was gray rock visible where Arica's house used to be after it had gotten destroyed. Category:A to Z Category:EAS students Category:Characters Category:Not EAS students Category:Real World Category:Browse Category:Index Category:Humans